Before he Cheats
by pinnaclestarsss
Summary: With Courtney's heart broken, again she takes out her anger on Trent pretty badly. Not the best summary but please read and review. My first one-shot.


**Yes I know the pairing does say CourtneyxTrent but in the end I've added something special in the end of this story. I'm sure most of you know the song **_**Before he Cheats **_**by Carrie Underwood. I was going to do a DuncanxGwen one-shot but then I realized I would never write a story about them, even if it involves them breaking up but I think you guys might like the end. This is only a one-shot though I might make a sequel. Don't get your hopes up though! Anyways read and review! **

**-Roxy **

"And this ones for taking me out to dinner." Courtney cried as she struck the vehicle once more with the heavy, metal bat in her hands. Courtney, alone in the parking lot, was destroying Trent's red pick-up truck. She needed something to release all her anger out on. She also needed something to use as revenge. "You two-timing cheating bastard! You told me you loved me, but no…you were still in love with _her_." She spat out as she smashed the front window to pieces. The shattered glass reminded Courtney of her heart: broken.

The day Courtney found out her beloved Trent cheated on her crushed her heart. Trent was supposed to be her new lover. She thought she could trust him after what happened to her before. It was a few weeks after Total Drama the Musical. Chris had finally decided he was done with adding a new season to the show which made the contestants glad. They were fed up with one another and everyone just wanted to go home. Everyone thought that Duncan and Courtney were going to stay strong as a couple but sadly things didn't work out for them. Courtney caught Gwen and Duncan kissing. It sickened Courtney that whore-y little tart had her lips pressed against her boyfriend. Devastated and depressed, Courtney fled from the two kissing and decided to tell Trent. Trent didn't take it so good either. He practically had a heart attack from hearing Gwen's lips connecting with another man. Courtney and Trent always knew that those two weren't just "friends" but they never expected this to happen. Right as the series ended the couples broke up with one another. Over the weeks Courtney and Trent had gotten closer. Things seemed good for them even though they were friends. Then one day it happened. The two finally shared a passionate, beautiful, romantic kiss at the beach. Courtney knew the minute her and Trent kissed, he was the one. Yet sadly she was wrong, again. One day Courtney was coming home early from her part-time job working as a waitress at Olive Garden. Courtney was given the rest of the day off, which she took the time to make reservations for her and her boyfriend at Macaroni Grill to celebrate their weeks as a couple. She was also planning on giving him something else but Courtney quickly changed her mind when she saw the two. Courtney was walking past a bar club and there they were. The two, she could tell were drunk with Gwen on top of him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands tangled in between her blue hair. Courtney felt that heart had just stopped. She could see the two tongues playing with each other while moans escaped Gwen's mouth. Courtney fled from the bar and went straight back to her house crying all night long.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey _

Courtney secretly watched as the couple began sneaking out more. They would usually meet in private yet Courtney could tell they didn't mind showing their relationship to the public. After the little scene Courtney witnessed, she could tell both lovers didn't care. Days passed and Courtney remained heart-broken and depressed while Trent seemed lucky and happy. Today was going to make Trent even happier with his special date with Gwen. Courtney could tell by the way Trent was acting; he was going to give Gwen something special. Right as she saw him leaving the door while explaining his false excuse she felt like snapping at him. Oh how Courtney just wanted to take out her anger on him and yell at him for being a complete bastard. Not to mention a hypocrite. Courtney remembered when Trent had told her as he liked to put it: "I hate cheaters. I mean what is the point of going out with something you know is special when behind their back you're out with some tramp? Courtney I promise you I will never treat you like how Duncan did to you back on the island." Courtney laughed at those words as she heard the door shut. No more would she take of this. She was tired of being cheated on, she was tired of letting Trent get away with dating another girl, but most of all she was tired of seeing that little bitch Gwen throwing her body at every guy Courtney dated. Right as Trent left Courtney put her plan into action. Just a few minutes after he left, Courtney followed him. She drove her white BMW to the exact location he was heading; Gwen's house. She waited until Gwen got inside the truck and Trent started driving again. Along the way Courtney turned on some music. The first radio station was playing Demi Lovato's song; _Don't Forget. _Courtney knew how poor Demi felt. "Yeah Trent did you forget me?"She asked herself as she made her way to town. It was a Friday night and the streets were filled with young couples. All who seemed to be enjoying their time. Courtney changed the radio as the song ended and the next song that came on was Rihanna's song; _Take A Bow. _"You got so dumb right now." Courtney sang in a gentle voice as a tear slid down her cheek. "And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not. You're only sorry that you got caught." When that song ended one of Courtney's favorite songs came on; _Before he Cheats. _Courtney turned the music up louder then parked her car outside the huge parking lot she saw Trent drive in. When she saw the two walking towards one of the bars, Courtney turned off her car and sat there quietly watching them. Courtney waited until she couldn't see Trent or Gwen then got outside. She grabbed the baseball bat with her and walked over to Trent's car.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know _

Courtney looked over the two year-old truck Trent's dad bought him the car for his 16th birthday and he took that thing everywhere. Courtney smirked knowing what was going to happen to Trent's car. "Oh Trent I hope you have some good car insurance." She joked before placing the bat in her hands. She positioned herself and took one forceful swing. The bat slammed right into the passenger's side. When she grabbed the bat and got into position again she saw a huge dent into the car. Courtney smiled and took another hard, forceful swing. This time the bat slammed right into the window. "That's for making me believe you." She growled as her grip on the bat tightened. While Trent and Gwen were probably having the time of their life, Courtney continued smashing the car. Halfway through her revenge, she opened the door which clueless Trent forgot to lock, and carved her name on the driver's seat. "I hope you like it." Courtney said shutting the car door.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

"This is for lying to my parents!" Courtney slammed the bat again into the driver's door and let out a frustrated cry. An hour had passed by with Courtney destroying Trent's car. After a couple more swings she dropped the bat onto the ground. She examined the car which was completely wrecked. She made sure that every piece of his car was totally destroyed. Courtney smiled, giving herself a pat on the back for her hard work she accomplished but she wasn't done yet. _Now it's time for part two of my revenge. _She thought picking up the bat and leaving. She went back to her car to put the bat back inside, fix herself up, and then get ready for part two.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky _

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars__  
__Worth of that bathroom Polo__  
__Oh and he don't know_

Once Courtney fixed herself up, she left her car and headed for the bar.

_That I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seat__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights__  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires__  
__And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

She roamed the streets trying to find Trent and his girlfriend. Along the way many people looked at her strangely but Courtney didn't really seem to notice. Her mind was too busy on finding Trent. A few minutes passed as Courtney continued her search. It was a bit difficult with many teenagers also roaming around the streets or busy showing their affection for one another in public. Courtney clenched her teeth as she passed a couple making out on the table. The beach-blonde tramp kept moaning out her boyfriend's name which sickened Courtney. "Get a room." She said in annoyance to the two. The two stopped kissing and the blonde yelled at Courtney. Courtney didn't even bother fighting back with her. She just continued on walking while the bitch kept arguing with her. Courtney went up two streets and finally saw him. Trent's body was pressed against the wall with Gwen playing with his zipper. The two were kissing and laughing and having such a great time. _Too bad I have to ruin it for them both. _

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl__  
__'Cause the next time that he cheats__  
__Oh, you know it won't be on me!__  
__No, not on me _

Courtney stared at the couple in disbelief. She marched right on over there to which Trent took notice of. "Oh Courtney uh what are you um doing here?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

Xourntey stared at Gwen who was giving her the stink-eye. "Trent honey what the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Trent pulled himself off Gwen and tried to reason with Courtney. "Look Courtney it's um not what you think. Gwen and I were just—"

"Save it." Courtney interrupted pulling his keys out of her pocket and placing them in Trent's beer. Trent sighed and cussed himself for being such a moron. Courtney began walking again and along the way she could hear the two arguing with each other. She smiled again, noting that she had gotten her revenge.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seat__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights__  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats__  
__Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats__  
__Oh, before he cheats__  
__Oh_

She walked all the way to her car and unlocked it. "Well I did everything I needed to do and now my job is done."

"Hey I hope you haven't forgotten about your other part of revenge?" A familiar voice asked.

Courtney turned around to find Duncan leaned against the other side of her car smirking. "Of course not." She replied walking up to him and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Oh how she missed kissing him. The way their lips touched gave Courtney shivers up her spine. Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. A few minutes passed and Courtney let go for a minute to finish her sentence. "Boyfriend."

**Well its finished! And for the ending, I'll explain. Duncan also found out about Gwen and Trent sneaking out with each other so he and Courtney decided to cheat on them as well behind their backs as part of their revenge. Yeah I know that shouldn't really have been like that but I wanted some romance in this. **


End file.
